Collectables/Blueprints
Locations Tick Prototype A small machine with the ability to jump and use its sharp legs to do laceration damage. It is quick, but only has a single weak armor plate. It burns through its battery quickly and will eventually lose function if not destroyed. Loadout: Laceration jump attack Military :Army designation: Underhållsmaskin 6 - “Myran” Originally developed to perform small scale repair on larger machines, the Tick, or Myran, was adopted as a small anti-infantry combat unit used to flush out entrenched or interior-hiding combatants, including a version carrying a high explosive. Loadout: Laceration jump attack Self-detonating explosive FNIX According to the blueprint, this is an updated version of the Tick with more advanced armor plating. It also indicates that a rigging has been setup to possibly attach some kind of syringe-like probe, but it isn't visibly present in the blueprint. Loadout: Laceration jump attack Self-detonating explosive Seeker Prototype A small airborne machine that does not seem to have any combat capability, but highly advanced sensory equipment. It is poorly armored and easily killed, but can call for reinforcements if the Seeker detects you. You can prevent its alarm from going off by targeting the alarm component at the top. Military :Army designation: Spaningsmaskin 22 - "Korpen" A small airborne machine developed by the army for reconnaissance, using highly advanced sensory equipment. It is poorly armored and easily killed, but can call for reinforcements when detecting a threat. You can prevent its alarm from going off by targeting the alarm component at the top. FNIX According to the blueprint, this updated version of the Seeker is fitted with even more advanced sensory equipment, including some sort of X-Ray device, to detect threats even through barriers. Runner Prototype A medium-sized machine often encountered in groups, the Runner is quick and persistent. This prototype version lacks much armor, making it more vulnerable, especially to exposed parts such as its head and top-mounted fuel cell. It has a powerful melee jump attack that can knock you off your feet. Loadout: Submachine gun Melee jump attack Military :Army designation: Stridsmaskin 30 - "Järven" A medium-sized machine often encountered in groups, the Runner is quick and persistent. This army-produced version comes in two loadout variants, both with armor plating protecting its exposed parts such as its head and top-mounted fuel cell. It has a powerful melee jump attack that can knock you off your feet. Loadout: Submachine gun Shotgun Melee jump attack FNIX According to the blueprint, this upgraded version of the Runner has advanced hardened armor plating and may also come in a third loadout version with a shoulder-mounted self-propelled grenade launcher. Loadout: Submachine gun Shotgun RPG Melee jump attack Hunter Prototype A large-sized bipedal enemy with strong defensive and offensive capabilities. The Hunter often attacks in packs, move swiftly but relatively silently in most terrains and provides a great challenge in any situation. The standard medium caliber silenced machine gun version is sometimes mixed up with an additional shoulder mounted gas grenade launcher, to incapacitate combatants. Even if you manage to disable its ranged weaponry, the pneumatic blade combined with speed and agility makes the Hunter extremely deadly even in melee situations. Loadout: Machine gun Gas grenade launcher Pneumatic blade Military :Army designation: Jaktmaskin 60 - "Ulven" A large-sized bipedal enemy intended by the army for use in search and destroy operations. The Hunter often attacks in packs, move swiftly but relatively silently in most terrains and provides a great challenge in any situation. The army version has adde armor platings, as well as the opportunity to carry either a shoulder mounted high caliber sniper rifle, or a back mounted container for deployment of Ticks. Even if you manage to disable its ranged weaponry, the pneumatic blade combined with speed and agility makes the Hunter extremely deadly even in melee situations. Loadout: Machine gun Gas grenade launcher Sniper rifle Tick deployment Pneumatic blade FNIX This upgraded version of the Hunter has all the loadout of the Army version, with enhanced metal alloy for stronger armor plating as well as switching out the machine gun armament with a high-velocity flechette-based shotgun. This advanced piece of weaponry fires a burst if explosive flechette shells that stick to any surface before exploding. Loadout: Explosive flechette shotgun Sniper Rifle Tick Deployment Pneumatic blade Tank Prototype A very large bipedal enemy that is heavily armored and armed. While they mostly roam alone and can not venture into forests or other non-open spaces, they are formidable foes and should only be attacked with great preparation or high damage weaponry. The prototype version can be armed with combinations of high caliber machine guns, missile barrage pods or a heavy duty sniper rifle. By the blueprints it looks like the most vulnerable components are heavily shielded from the front, but might be easier to hit from the rear. In event of close encounters, the Tank can either perform a deadly stomp, or use a 360 degree concussion pulse to push its enemies away. Loadout: Machine gun Sniper rifle Missiles Melee stomp Concussion pulse Military :Army designation: Stridsmaskin 90 - "Resen" A very large bipedal enemy that is heavily armored and armed. While they mostly roam alone and can not venture into forests or other non-open spaces, they are formidable foes and should only be attacked with great preparation or high damage weaponry. The army version has stronger armor and may come fitted with a long range mortar. The army has also allowed the Tank to be fitted with Tick deployment pods and a close range gas release for crowd control. By the blueprints it looks like the most vulnerable components are heavily shielded from the front, but might be easier to hit from the rear. In event of close encounters, the Tank can either perform a deadly stomp, or use a 360 degree concussion pulse to push its enemies away. Loadout: Machine gun Sniper rifle Missiles Mortar Tick deployment Gas release Melee stomp Concussion pulse FNIX This upgraded version of the Tank has stronger metal alloy armor plating in addition to a greater loadout capacity, allowing a larger set of armament combinations. The blueprints also indicate that it has the capacity for more advanced sensory equipment. Loadout: Machine gun Sniper rifle Missiles Mortar Tick deployment Gas release Melee stomp Concussion pulse Harvester Prototype A very large quadruped enemy that is very well armored. The Harvester is fitted with a system for resource extraction, but also has supply pods capable of transporting advanced equipment that could be scavenged if the Harvester is destroyed. It's offensive capabilities are limited but the armor and defensive posture makes it a very difficult enemy to destroy. Harvesters are almost always covered by an escort of smaller machines. The Harvester keeps foes at bay using missile barrage pods, but can also deal with nearby enemies using a concussion pulse, gas release or a melee stomp attack. Loadout: Missiles Concussion pulse Gas release Melee stomp Military :Army designation: Ingenjörsmaskin 80 - "Oxen" Designed by the army for a variety of uses including troop transport, medical extraction, supply drop and resource extraction, the Harvester is a slow but heavily armored machine. Its supply pods have the possibility to yield advanced military equipment that could be scavenged if the Harvester is destroyed. It's offensive capabilities are limited but the armor end defensive posture makes it a very difficult enemy to destroy. Harvesters are almost always covered by an escort of smaller machines. The Harvester keeps foes at bay using missile barrage pods, but can also deal with nearby enemies using a concussion pulse, gas release or a melee stomp attack. Loadout: Missiles Concussion pulse Gas release Melee stomp FNIX This upgraded version of the Harvester has stronger metal alloy armor plating making it even more difficult to take down. In addition it is fitted with the ability to carry Tick deployment pods, together with all the other armament loadouts. Loadout: Missiles Concussion pulse Gas release Tick deployment Melee stomp